Ringo Mendoza
|birth_place = Mezcala de la Asunción, Jalisco, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Mezcala de la Asunción, Jalisco, Mexico |trainer = Diablo Velazco |debut = |retired = }} Genaro Jacobo Contreras is a semi-retired Mexican professional wrestler, or Luchador in Spanish and currently a professional wrestling trainer for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Contreras is best known under the ring name Ringo Mendoza, which he has used since his debut in 1968. Contreras has two brothers who were also professional wrestlers, Pedro Jacobo Contreras who worked as Cachorro Mendoza ("Puppy Mendoza") and his other brother who wrestled as Indio Mendoza. Over the course of his career Ringo Mendoza held several Middleweight championships, including five NWA World Middleweight Championships, two Mexican National Middleweight Championships, one CMLL World Middleweight Championship and one Occidente Middleweight Championship. Professional wrestling career Genaro Contreras made his professional wrestling debut in 1968, after training under renowned Mexican wrestling trainer Diablo Velazco, under the ring name "Ringo Mendoza", adopting a Native American persona complete with feathered headdress. Contreras would later be joined by his brothers who wrestled as Cachorro Mendoza and Indio Mendoza. Mendoza won his first wrestling championship on November 29, 1974 when he defeated Aníbal to win the Mexican National Middleweight Championship. Mendoza would go on to hold the title for 822 days, over two years, before losing the title to Perro Aguayo on February 28, 1977. During the 822 day reign Ringo Mendoza defended the title against opponents such as Tony Salazar and Perro Aguayo. On July 3, 1977 Mendoza got a measure of revenge for his title loss as he defeated Perro Aguayo to win the NWA World Middleweight Championship, capturing the top title in this middleweight division. Ringo Mendoza would become synonymous with the NWA Middleweight Title as he captured it five times between 1977 and 1981 defeating such wrestlers as El Faraón, Perro Aguayo, Tony Salazar and Sangre Chicana. On June 6, 1980 Mendoza defeated Satánico to win his second Mexican National Middleweight Championship, holding it for 182 days before dropping it to El Faraón. In the 1980s Ringo began teaming more regularly with his brother Cachorro Mendoza, defeating Satánico and Espectro, Jr. in a tournament final to win the vacant Mexican National Tag Team Championship. On January 15, 1983 Ringo Mendoza became a double champion as he defeated El Faraón to win the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship. On July 28, 1983 Satánico won the NWA Light Heavyweight Title from Ringo Mendoza but quickly lost it back to Mendoza. The Mendozas held the tag team title for a full 1,029 days before losing to Sangre Chicana and Cien Caras on April 12, 1985. A month later Ringo Mendoza lost the NWA World Light Heavyweight title to MS-1 on February 13, 1985. On November 28, 1986 Ringo Mendoza teamed up with Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. and Kiss to defeat Los Brazos (El Brazo, Brazo de Oro and Brazo de Plata) to win the Mexican National Trios Championship. The team held the title for 275 days before being defeated by Hombre Bala, Jerry Estrada and Pirata Morgan on August 30, 1987. In the late 1980s Ringo Mendoza began working for the Universal Wrestling Association (UWA) where he defeated Gran Cochisse to win the UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship on April 29, 1989. Over a year later, on June 29, 1990 he lost the UWA title to long-time rival Perro Aguayo. From the early 1990s on Ringo Mendoza began focusing part of his time on training wrestlers, mainly working with young wrestlers on Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL)'s roster. Mendoza' last wrestling related highlight came on March 7, 1999 when he defeated Emilio Charles, Jr. to win the CMLL World Middleweight Championship, making him one of a very few wrestler to have won the Mexican, NWA World and CMLL World Middleweight championship to date. Mendoza defended the championship on at least 10 occasions over the 742 days his reign lasted, defeating wrestlers such as Blue Panther, Scorpio, Jr., Rey Bucanero, Zumbido, Apolo Dantés, Black Warrior, Villaño III and Mano Negra before losing the title back to Emilio Charles on March 18, 2001. Since losing the title Mendoza has focused on training wrestlers at CMLL's Mexico City and Guadalajara, Jalisco based wrestling schools. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''La Ringuina'' (Side Russian legsweep into a Mexican Stretch) *'Signature moves' **''La Filomena'' (Spin kick) *'Nicknames' **El Indio Grande (Spanish for "The big indian") Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre / Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Middleweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Cachorro Mendoza **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) – with Kiss and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA World Middleweight Championship (5 times) **Salvador Lutteroth Tag Tournament:1999 - with Super Astro *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1949 births Category:1968 debuts Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers